1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a portable electronic device, and more specifically to an enclosure for a mobile phone.
2. Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are widely used around the world. Many users like to change the aesthetic appearance of their mobile phones. Thus manufacturers are increasingly supplying mobile phones with changeable covers or panels.
A conventional enclosure for a mobile phone with a changeable panel is described in China Patent No. 96112975.1. The mobile phone includes a housing adapted to receive a faceplate as one of a plurality of faceplates. The faceplate has an outer surface with a distinctive aesthetic appearance, and an inner surface. The faceplate further includes a latch pin extending from the inner surface. The housing includes a front face having an aperture adapted to receive the latch pin, and includes a latch retainer configured to releasably engage the latch pin. When the latch retainer is in a released state, the faceplate may be readily removed and replaced. When the latch retainer is in a locked state, the faceplate is secured to the housing.
However, a user needs a special tool in order to release or to attach the faceplate. It is not convenient to change the faceplate. Moreover, the latch pin is easily disengaged from the locked state when the mobile phone is jarred or dropped.
A need therefore exists for a mobile phone having a panel that can be changed easily and that can be reliably held on a housing of the mobile phone.